Fang Okami,Endar's Hybrid
by Fang Okami
Summary: Fang Okami the warrioress of the outerlands runs into people who later find her secret, will they accept her or push her away?


Chapter 1 : L'cie Fang Okami shape shifter

_Red eyes in the distance, eyes of a beast and will stop at nothing to destroy it's name __**"Endar's Hybrid".**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! CRUNCH! the alarm clock made the sickening crunch of being broken the destroyer Fang Okami. Blood red eyes opened to pain "AAUGH!" Fang yelled in agony as her black hair shook from her shaking her hand to rid it of plastic shards."I told you not ta buy another one, but NOOOOO you jus' had ta try another." Night shouted to Fang "It was the plan to wake up in time to get ready for the GC interview" Fang spat to her housemate as she went to the bathroom.

[1hour later]

"I'm off I'll be back-" Night cut her off "I'm going to be moving to Gran Pulse again today so don't bother I'll be back soon aroung a few years." Fang at that moment was already on her motercycle "Alright jus' be careful by Night." At that she left 'Goodby little sis' Fang thought as her vehickle named 'Assassin' sped on it was only 30 minuts befor she reached the place and as soon as she walked in a woman. With pink hair immidiately looked at her and said "What are you doing here kid?" At that Fang scoffed "I'm here to see Captain Amador for the job interview." Fang said just then Amador walked in "Fang Okami?." Just the mere mention of her name made her go into atten-hut position "Right here sir." Fang spoke with atmost respect and a look that demanded respect as well "So you are the warrior from Pulse everyone's been talking about." The pink haired soldier looked at Fang in disbelief "Welcome to the Guardian Corps." Captain Amador said to fang a welcoming smile on his face while Fang just looked blank "Thank you sir."

_The beast came out of the darkness into the moonlight the mighty beast looked a mix of Behemoth and Bear dog a warrioress upon it's feet as it had done the many times befor _

As Fang came to the battlegrounds with the soldiers having the honer of being with the pink haired godess "Hey godess what's your name?" The sodier glared at Fang "Lightning and don't call me 'godess' for i'm not one" "Ok Lightning." a beast charged forword and a woman with a blue sari and lance rushed it "Lookout" another one the beasts known as Humbaba attacked the lance wielder Lightning yelled to her at that instant Fang had shoved the older woman to the safety and a roar ripped through the air both Humbabas had clashed but only one had severely injured Fang she took this as an opertunity and with one's jaws clamped down on her shoulder the biggest canine in it's maw was torn out another roar. Sounded through this one more vicious unlike the Humbabas roar.

_Endar's Hybrid put one sharply clawed paw carefuly over the young warrioress who looked only to be 14 to 15 years of age and pulled her close as though it was a mother protecting it's cub_

Although the two Humbabas had the upperhand Fang stood inbetween the two stone-faced with the largest canine from the bigger of the two beasts in her shoulder the two beasts saw her unafected by the injury taking one look into her eyes they ran as if they're lived depended on it. All eyes where on the 14 year old soldier as she tore the giant tooth from her body "What,have something to say?, say it!" she said venom dripping off every last word the sun was suddenly blocked out by some clouds at though it it's self was hiding.

[Lightning's POV]

The young soldier pushed Fang out of the way taking the would be death blow, a sickening 'crunch' was definately heard but she looked unfazed by this fact even I would be screaming in pain and agony we all headed back to GC intime to ask the young girl what happened I went Fang in tow the smaller Fang ahead of everyone "What was that 'bout Light?" she asked voice full of worry "I don't know"

[time skip too lazy 3rd POV]

Fang got home, took a shower, went to sleep 'tomorrow' she thought as her eyes drifted closed.

_Blood everywhere on the feild as the beast and warrioress weilded their last streangth to transform themselves into a statue "bis der Krieger kommt zu wecken ist unser Schicksal" with that last spell both dissapeared_

Fang awoke in a cold sweat as she let the dream fade 'I've got to go' she said and with that she left only to run into Fang and Lightning "Oh goodmorning Lightning, who're you?" Fang asked the older tanned woman "I'm Oerba Yun Fang" the woman ansered "I'm Fang Okami nice ta meet ya Fang"


End file.
